Legend of Zelda, The Two Souls
by Rencoon
Summary: When the Great King of evil is awakened, he unleashes his power to the island which now floats above "Old Hyrule". After unleashing his power to a boy, he ruins the village, and awakens two souls. Now the two must come together, and defeat the great evil.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Zelda: The Two Souls

**Chapter one**

The water was calm through out the whole day. The wind was slightly blowing, letting the grass blow with the air. Gently blowing it blew through the young boys hair, catching him while he was watching the sea in front of him.

It has been over 500 years since the last battle for life. Legend has it, the wind tells of a tale of a boy. The Hero of Time, coming with the end to ward off evil. When the people's hopes were down, he came and saved them from the great evil. He broke the curse and came back, but the Hero of Time never came back, thus, the land was engulfed by the great sea. Ancestors rose up from the great sea, and gave life to a new Hero. They once again locked the great evil king away. Now time has passed, the story is a legend, a mere fabrication of the mind.

The young boy, no more then 13 was sitting on the dock looking out still, thinking of the great story. In the distance of the sea, lay islands. He wondered if it was the same as before, is these islands were really the grounds that he stood on. He turned his head to his village. Houses lined the hills on the mountain ridge. Tree's acting as shade, look out points across the water for their own fishing boats. It was a fair size piece of land, but no one ever really came or went to see them. A small channel ran to another portion on the island, but only hunters went to that area, which was only entered by the lanterns that hunt from the old trees in the water.

He dipped his feet into the water. It was fairly cool, the wind didn't help, but it still felt good. He looked out once more, this time, the sea had started to churn. The water on the outside began to form a whirlpool. It spun faster, and the water turned a sickly green colour. The young boy stood up, and watched in panic, the village shortly joined him by his side. His parents holding him, tall people, with long ears and robes looking out to the water that was a phenomenon. Within minutes, a large figure rose out from the depths. He looked as though he was floating over the hole, he turned his black body to the island, and laid his eyes on the boy. He started laughing, holding up his one arm. A sword appeared into his hands, and pulled another from his body. He held the swords, and fused them together. He then cleared the smile from his face, and began chanting. I kept his eyes locked on the young boy, and raised the sword. There was flash, and then it was over. The sea froze in a cascade of jade and sapphire. The island was destroyed, along with the villagers. A body was lying on the beach, clothes charred, it lay motionless. The shadow over the sea then fell into the jade sea, and disappeared, with is closing over him.

He woke up. The boy was a wreck. His clothes almost burnt off him, with a burn mark in his hand of a triangle. He looked at it closely, and heard a little plea for help. He ran to the edge of the village in a house that was nothing more but rubble. An old man lay inside the mess, in a cloak. He looked up, and from the dark, the young boy saw him smile.

"Thank you child. Although my time is gone here, I have lived to see the day of the Hero's return." We said the words weakly, and put his head down.

The child tried to run in, but the mess was too much. Another elderly person was behind him, in the same cloak as the man before. He couldn't see the face of the person, but they spoke in the same tone, only this one was sweeter.

"Hero. We are glad to have found you. The great evil walks among us again. If not for him, we would have never found you. His plan is to destroy you, but he has unlocked you in fact. With his power, he has given birth to the two hero's, the two souls. Thank you Link, you have given life to Princess Zelda." With the soft voice, the elder looked down on the boy. He looked confused and scared.

"Do not be afraid young Hero. You are full of strength, and have the guardians looking down on you. Although one Sage is gone, you have us to look after you, and the three goddesses as well. We are here if you need us." She spoke softly still, and took the young boy in her cloak. When he opened the cloak again, he was in a temple. With large tiles laying a giant picture of the heor on the floor, the sage looked at him once more.

"Hero Link, your clothes have been changed. It is customary to wear green, The Hero's before you did, and it's only proper. Welcome to the Temple Of Time. The true birth place of the Hero. We are all here to help you." The cloaked woman stood there, in the center of the temple. He only saw her smile, and ran out of the temple.

She woke up. On a hill, she lay down for a while looking up at the clouds. She didn't where she was, or how she even got there. A cloaked person approached her and smiled. A King standing by his side.

"Welcome back Princess Zelda, we have waited for this day to come." He stood there, only showing a smile.

She looked up and nodded. Not knowing how she got there, she just felt empty. When she looked on her hand, there was a triangle burn mark. She looked at it, and got up. She left the hill and went back to the castle with the King. The man in the cloak, stood on the hill, and looked down to where she was lying.

"The two souls have been separated from the one. The Hero is alive, the Princess is alive. The great King of Evil made his worst mistake yet." With those words said, he threw down a deku nut, and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Link ran out into the busy village in the Hyrule market. He stood in the center of the town by the soft flowing fountain. All round him people were walking and doing business in the large square. To the east of the village stood a large castle where the King live, and where Princess Zelda was said to be. He walked up the steps, very slowly and cautiously. He was stopped by guards right at the gate, two of them, dressed in solid gold armour.

"You there. Young boy. You are not allowed to enter the castle at this time. No one may enter the castle unless given a note written by the King or by the Princess themselves." The one guard stood foot, and held his grounds, poking Link annoyingly with the end of his staff.

"I'm the Hero Of Time though. My soul was torn in two to give birth to the Princess. I need to speak to her and know what is going on." Link stood his grounds as well. Half the size of the guards, they just laughed at him.

"If you need to know so much as what is to come, I suggest to see the fortune teller. Yuga, is very wise, but mental. She can tell you what is to come of your future little boy. Now stop playing games." The guard was agitated at this point. They picked the young boy up and removed him from the castle grounds back into the center of the village.

He rubbed himself down, and looked around again. There was no sign of this lady anywhere. He began asking around to anyone if they knew of a woman named Yuga. The answers all turned up the same, no one seemed to know who she was. He continued down the marble road of the city, and followed the streamline from the fountain. In the back of the alley stood an old tent. He approached it silently with much fear in his heart. Upon lifting a flap of the tent, a cold hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in.

"Link, calm down, do not be frightened. I knew you would find me." Her voice was very weak, and cold. Her hair was all done up in a large bun, and her eyes were hollow. Her hands, she held together with many rings on her fingers.

As she played with her necklaces she began to speak some more. "You are the one they call Hero. A mere child you may be, but you have a strong power in you. The mark on your hand was made from the Triforce. It has always been apart of you, but until now, has been hidden. It is thanks to great evil that is has been unlocked. The man's name is Ganondorf."

The boy sat there, looking puzzled. The man he heard about in legends was the man she spoke of. Ganondorf. It was just a mere legend though, he couldn't have been real.

Still, she pressed on. " The story is told about three Goddesses Nayru, Farore, and Din. These three Goddesses created life doe us, and through out life have created the item we know as the Triforce. Once for wisdom, one for courage, and one for power. You have been awakened by the great evil sword this man carries. You, Ganondorf, and Zelda are all pieces to this Triforce, never forget that. You are still weak child. Go back home, and enter the forest where your elders use to hunt. In the forest you will equip a sword to help out along the way. For visiting me, I give you this map of all Hyrule on this shield. It's engraved with the historic markings of the Hero's emblem from all past. Good luck, Link."

The room filled with smoke, and Yugi's crystal ball broke. When the room cleared ,there was nothing left. Link was back outside standing in the back of the alley. Children were looking at him, yet he pushed past them and headed towards the channel that lead to his home town island.

Princess Zelda was sitting in the throne room with her father. He looked at her wit ha great smile, and never broke the silence. Zelda was feeling uneasy at this point. She stared out the doors of the castle to see if anything was happening, yet nothing. The city was the same. She was new to all this. Before she was awakened, she had no idea who she was or where she came from. Her only memory was a flash, and then waking up on the hill. She began to write a letter of invitation to anyone she could reach in hopes of them knowing what was going on with her life. She sealed the envelope with the wax emblem, and went to the tower. She grabbed a fairy from a bottle on the shelf and opened it. She handed the letter t o the fairy.

"Please. Find someone who can help me understand why I am here now. Make sure they are good hearted." Zelda was sounding worried. The fairy then flew out the window. Zelda remained in the tower looking down at the mark on her hand.

Link stood the edge. Inside the forest was a sacred place. Only the adults were allowed to go in for hunting. But with no one around, he had to go in himself and face his fears and thoughts. The old lady told him to, it is where he was going to gain his sword the Hero held. He stepped inside. The tree's were over grown hiding sunlight. He walked through while creatures ran back and forth. All he had was a map, and a shield the lady gave him, he couldn't do anymore. He crawled along the ground, and dodged Carnivorous plants that came from the ground. In the next clearing he saw something shiny across the field. He started running for it, but the ground gave in.

"What is it? I've never seen anything like it before. Is it alive? It isn't one of use. It has no weapons, no harm at all." Voices began climbing around the boys body. He lay there unconscious, not knowing what was going on. His eyes opened and he stared up to a small body with a mask. When moved, he backed right up into a tree branch. He stared at these seeds that seemed to sprout, and all had on a different leaf wit ha face on it.

"He doesn't seem to be dangerous at all, unlike all the other people that use to come in." One seed was saying.

"What re you things?" Link was frightened at this point and wanted answers.

The large branch that he seeked shelter in began to move. It brought him down to another forest level. The ground was very soft, and wet. In a march zone, one ray of sun was shining though. The large tree only had life where the sun was shining. The rest of the branches on him were all dead and withering. A face was carved into the tree, a great elderly face was looking down at the boy.

"Young human. For years your people of the village had hunted us. One Kokiri child soul could provide many plants for a village for years to come. With your people gone, Kokiri forest could live now, but the time is dangerous. A great evil has spread through the world, and you have felt it's wrath. I am the great Deku Tree. For years I have looked after the Kokiri forest, along side it with my children. For hundreds of years, the time has changed our appearance. We use to be earth friendly people like you, which has then morphed us into tree spirits, to now seeds of humans. We still live on, but I fear the worst for my children. I have become infected by the great evil king, and turn to you for help." The great Deku Tree was solemn about his speech. He had become weak from the magic, and was dying from the curse, and the lack of light. The tree then raised his great withered branch, and punched a hole in his side.

Link was weary at first, but a young Kokiri seed convinced him otherwise. "It's ok. The great Deku Tree has been watching over us. If he has faith in you, then we all do."

"Silent young Kai. The Hero needs to do this on his own time." The great Deku Tree bellowed.

With hesitation, Kai gave the Hero a large stick wit ha large leaf on the end. "Take this. It will help you inside of our master."

Link grasped the stick tightly, and walked into the side of the tree.

Everything was dark inside. The light form the outside dimly lit the large cavern inside the tree. The little light was all he had inside. Vines had overgrown the whole cavern. They ran up the walls, over the floor, making it uneven. Creatures were struggling within the vines on the floor, but the vines would tighten, constricting the creature on the spot, eventually suffocating it. Link walked carefully, but it didn't seem to mind. The Deku Tree had another source to guard itself, but there was great fear inside et to come. He ran down below the land surface. Underneath, in a large tunnel, he walked. The trunks of the tree roots were growing every which was dripping water droplets into the ground below him. Small vines began to grow at the opposite end of the tunnel. With a large rounded leaf head, they began drooling at the site of meat. Link took out the stick weapon Kai had given him. He swung it fast, and a large air gust had hit the plants. He the shook it again, and the leaf had coiled to a spear, making quick work to kill the plants. He pressed the leaf into the puddles on the ground, in which the leaf uncoiled back into a regular leaf again.

In the end, the tunnel was blocked by the Tree's root. There was a little crack in the side of it. Link pried the bark open, and walked inside.

He walked into a cavern that was more eerie then the rest. The bark on the inside was a red color, while the vines from before, were now a blue and red shade. The ground didn't have vines on it, instead, it was moving rhythmically. Link had entered the heart of the great Deku Tree. He looked around. If anything was attacking the Deku Tree, it would attack his heart, the life source for the forest. The heart had stopped…Link grew a panic look on his face, the veins on the wall began to swell, and the sides came in a little closer. From the roof of the tree in the cavern, a body fell bringing the veins down with it. It landed hard on the surface of the heart, and got up. The veins then stretched to the ceiling, clinging on to a large wooden puppet in the cent of the room.

"Young fool! How dare you enter my cavern. I will run this place form now on. The vines will hold terror in this forest, and get rid of those little bastard Kokiri children." The puppet swayed back and forth wit ha monstrous grin on his face.

Link brought out his leaf weapon and stood guard. "You are killing the Deku Tree! You can't let this happen. If he dies, you will die as well!"

"Nonsense! I am the puppet master! I can easily take his life and use it to control the rotten children, and make the monsters come from whence they where slaughtered!" The puppet began to laugh furiously, and was swaying more. He then ripped out two veins from the side, and started lashing Link.

Link was jumping away from the attacks from what he could. Link raised the leaf staff above his head, and swung it. The veins wrapped around the puppet causing him to be trapped. He then coiled the leaf up, and ran it into the main vein holding the puppet up. The vein gave way, and the puppets arm went loose.

"Gah! How dare you, you rotten little punk!" The puppet was lashing about furiously more then before.

Link struck a second time on the puppet and broke the other vein holding his other arm. The puppet was now hanging with nothing to do. His smile was still on his face looking up at Link. He began charging. He took up speed and was running full force at the monster hanging in the middle, before he took his strike Kai came in.

"Hero NO! You cannot kill this creature." Kai was shaking in fear, but held his ground.

"He is killing the Deku Tree. He told me to get rid of the evil inside him for his children to be safe, you are the Tree's child, and I'm holding out his wish." Link was stammering for an answer and could only come up with that line.

"You don't understand Hero. This puppet was once a Kokiri child too. He fell into the swamp one day where the water was tainted from the Great Evil King. Since then, he's been inside killing the Deku Tree. The Tree is now dying, there is no hope. Once he dies, we all die. I won't let you Hero to be taken responsibility of that." Kai was crying while saying this.

Kai then took the leaf blade from Link, and ran it into the last vein holding up the puppet. It came crashing down to the ground smashing it into pieces from the rotting wood. The smile was still plastered on the head of the of the puppet. The tree's heart began to throw off rhythm. Link and Kai ran out from the tree's side and looked up. Leaves began falling, but that was it.

"Thank you young Link. You have saved me. Do not be alarmed. The rotten child is now gone." The Deku Tree was saying to Link with much gratitude.

Young Kai had tears flowing from behind his mask. "Great Deku Tree. I took the final blow thinking it would kill you. I didn't the Hero to have the burden of your death in his hands. It is all my fault… I'm sorry."

The tree looked down on the young seed. So did the rest of the forest, but the tree just smiled. "Young Kai. You cannot kill a natural life. Although my heart is wounded, my life will continue to go one so long as the sun keeps shining down its last rays on me here. You children are safe."

Link smiled at the tree, and tanks was given. The great Deku Tree took a withered branch, and reached into the leaves that were fresh. He pulled down a gem that was in the shape of a leaf, with a golden rim holding the green emerald in place.

"Take this young Hero. It is the sacred gem of Nayru. The goddess of life. It may not seem like much now, but you purpose is far greater than what you make it to be." The great Deku Tree said, then handed the boy the gem. Link put it away and was lifted out of the woods. The sine in the forest was now gone. What Link saw before was in fact the Gem. He turned back, and went near the entrance. Under a pile of leaves lay a small chest. Inside, Link found a sword to aid him along his journey. Handcrafted wood handle with a silver blade, he raised it above his head, and waved to the Kokiri children, then turned around, and left the forest.


End file.
